¿Estoy enamorada?
by ezvolk
Summary: Mientras Shizuru estaba en la Universidad, Natsuki encontro un lugar discreto donde descansar, escribir y observarla. Solo el recuerdo del gran paso Natshiz :D


_Hola :P como estan, espero que bien, les traigo este One Shot, que hice de un solo tiron el sabadito 13 de junio xD, lo tenia en mi cuaderno y lo pase al pc xD. _

_Espero k les guste y para las personas que estan de vacaciones como yo, disfrutenlas! a mi ya se me estan acabando T.T._

_PD 1: alguien sabe hasta cuando va a estar inactivo el foro mistikalmoon? T.T yo siempre estoy alli y ahora esta en construccion, espero que vuelva antes de septiembre :( le tengo cariño, alli publique mi primera historia._

_PD 2: Si alguien todavia espera el fic Juliet Nao Zhang, debo decir k lo he avanzado muchisimo (tanto k hasta le escribi el final xD) la continuacion es tan larga xD, solo aviso porsiacaso  
_

_Cuidence mucho, dejen sus comentarios :D _

* * *

**¿Estoy Enamorada?**

.

.

¿Estoy enamorada? Me pregunto una ves cada 30 segundos, unas 3000 veces al día, cada ves que miro al cielo incluso cuando estoy riendo con mis amigas, ja! Quien iba a decirlo, Natsuki Kuga formando parte de un circulo de amistades…amigas…se que éramos amigas pero tu sabes… ¡por favor! no nos saquemos la suerte entre gitanos, nuestra amistad era muy particular, un circulo cerrado del cual nadie era digno de entrar porque bien sabia que tu no necesitabas a nadie más que a mi y yo…osea…nuestra amistad…en pocas palabras…tu cercanía me electrizaba, odiaba saberlo o decirlo en mi mente pero eras mi placer culpable, frente a todos era la loba solitaria con una muralla impenetrable pero tú sabias que ese discurso contigo no funcionaba, odiaba reconocer que disfrutaba tu compañía, ¡rayos! No solo la disfrutaba realmente…era muy feliz, incluso hasta disfrutaba de tus provocaciones, si no hubiese sido _"Natsuki Kuga alias la princesa del hielo"_ _quizás_…quizás hasta nos habríamos besado antes pero yo no soy así, soy complicada.

El tiempo pasó y entraste a la Universidad, recuerdo que yo siempre estaba sentada en un lugar discreto escribiendo mientras te veía caminar con gracia. Esa ves no caminabas hacia mí, hace meses que ya no era yo quien ocupaba un espacio en tú mente pero estaba segura que aun guardabas algún sentimiento por mí en tú corazón.

Mis mejillas siempre me ardían, mi corazón latía con fuerzas cada ves que estaba allí, nunca te dabas cuenta que tú lugar de relajación se había transformado en mi fuente de energía.

Ya no podía más, solo quería saber quien era ella y porque te acompañaba, porque…porque de la nada sentía la libertad de abrazarte, porque tomaba tú mano con tanta propiedad ¿Qué acaso no sabia que eres frágil y que hay que tomarte con cuidado? Porque…porque mis ojos derramaban lágrimas si no estaba triste, ¡no lo estaba! ¿Por qué debia estarlo? Si yo te dije que no. Todo eso pensaba, nunca olvidare ese día:

Me levante y cerré mi cuaderno, camine sin pensar, solo mirándote, poco me importó el no tener la identificación universitaria, avance rápido y ya frente a ti no pude ocultar mi rostro sonrojado, lleve mi cuaderno a mi corazón y lo presioné con fuerzas, tú estabas sentada en una banca sin duda sorprendida y poco a poco el color de tus mejillas se parecía al mío, a pesar de que "_ella"_ estaba allí no se atrevió a molestarnos.

"_Natsuki"_ dijiste algo sorprendida mientras tus mejillas se coloreaban aún más

"_Ho-hola Shizuru"_ dije lo más concentrada posible

"_¿como has estado?"_ me preguntaste mientras me regalabas una de esas tantas sonrisas que solo tú sabes entregar

"_bien"_ musite cuando realmente quería decir: _extrañándote y cambiando por ti_

Recuerdo que solo sentí un pinchazo en el corazón, ese tipo de dolor que advierte, que apura el momento, podía ver como la chica de cabello disparejo iba a reclamar tú atención, _"Shizuru"_ dije sin pensar, cerré mis ojos para que al abrirlos renaciera una nueva "yo" forzada por la situación, sabia que si la tipa hablaba se perdería la atmosfera.

"_Tomoe-chan espera un momento porfavor"_ dijiste, mi corazón se paró por la incertidumbre, no lo pensé mucho, de lejos pude ver a algunas de tus nuevas amigas que al verme apuraron el paso. No podía más "_¡a la mierda!"_ Me dije, tenia que decírtelo rápido, tú me mirabas extrañada, me regalaste una de esas miradas protectoras que invitaban a abrazarte.

"_Natsuki ¿Qué pasa?"_ mi inactividad y la llegada inevitable de tus amigas te tenían en un estado de impaciencia.

"_Nat…"_

"_me gustas"_ interrumpí, tus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal

"_qu…qu"_

"_te amo"_ rematé, por un momento sentí como si estuviera frente a un arco y tú eras la arquera. Te hiciste para atrás, apoyándote completamente en la banca mientras seguías en estado de shock.

"_entiendo si ya no sientes lo mismo por mi pero tenia que decirlo"_ como me dolió decirlo pero no podía seguir actuando tan infantilmente, si ya no me amabas era culpa mía.

"_¿No me dices nada?, supongo que eso es un no"_ bajé mi mirada y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero me encontré a tus amigas que astutamente escogieron llegar por mi espalda. _"permiso"_ les dije pero tú brazo tibio me detuvo. Me di vuelta y solo encontré tus labios, todo se dio vuelta, sentía que me desvanecía, que mis rodillas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerme. Al sentir como rodeabas tus brazos en mi cuello volví a sentir el impacto de la realidad, un flash nos devolvió al momento y nos separamos, ambas sonrojadas y sin nadie alrededor.

"_Ara, parece que mis amigas se han entrenado con ninjas"_ lo dijiste con la única intención de bajar las revoluciones en tú cuerpo

"_si"_ ¡qué más podía decir! Vamos, me acababa de confesar, ya se me salía el corazón por la boca

"_Natsuki, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?"_ es el colmo

"_¡cl-claro que si!, sino no habría venido"_ porque te gusta tanto tenerme en espera, siempre ha sido así.

"_Natsuki yo…"_ _ohh, Shizuru, por favor no me rompas el puto corazón,_ solo eso pensaba

"_Ya te dije si no lo sientes yo…"_

"_Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te voy a amar"_

Me sonreíste y yo te di la sonrisa más grande que tenia, realmente mis mejillas me dolían de lo feliz que estaba. No espere más y tome tus caderas con propiedad y te bese otra ves, explorando y dejando que nuestros sentimientos se comunicaran.

"_Te amo"_ dije entre besos, _"Te amo Natsuki"_ me dijiste en respuesta, tus lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas, decidida bebí cada una y bese cada parte de tú rostro transmitiéndote todo el amor que mantuve contenido desde hace meses, te saque otra sonrisa, misión cumplida.

"_¿estas soltera?"_ todavía me arrepiento de haber hecho semejante pregunta, hay cosas que simplemente no puedo cambiar.

"_Si, fufufu"_ en ese momento solo pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba tú sonrisa.

"_Shizuru, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_ No dijiste nada, solo te abalanzaste a mi y me besaste como si no hubiera mañana, esa ves era yo quien lloraba.

"_Si, si, si"_ me decías y cada afirmación le daba a mis ojos la fuerza para dejar de llorar.

"_No llores mi amor"_ me dijiste en un susurro

"_son lágrimas de felicidad"_ era cierto, pero también borraban todo mi pasado sin ti, esos meses sin tú compañía y el tiempo en que te tuve y te rechacé.

"_vamos a estar juntitas por siempre"_ que cursilería pero me encantaba la idea, me veía a futuro diciéndote esas cosas

"_Si Shizuru" _te sonreí y volví a besarte.

Fue un camino largo pero ya estoy aquí, en la Universidad de Fuuka, mi castaña esta en tercer año de literatura y yo recién en primer año de Educación Física. La vida no ha sido fácil pero juntas enfrentamos la muerte una vez y solo sé que estando con Shizuru es la única forma en que puedo ser feliz en esta vida.

Ahora mi lugar secreto es nuestro lugar de encuentro, donde solo nosotras compartimos nuestro tiempo que a veces parece escaso porque entre tanto trabajo en la U, con suerte tengo tiempo para mi, aun así estoy feliz porque se que estamos luchando por nuestros sueños, por lo menos tenemos algo asegurado, tenemos un departamento cortesía de mi padre claro, pero algo es algo, es un comienzo y si con ella es el mejor comienzo que puedo tener.

-¿Estoy enamorada? ¡Nah! Solo estoy brutalmente enamorada.

.

**F I N**


End file.
